Esto Debe Ser Amor
by Jez0209
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hei perdió a todos después del incidente del Hell's Gate. A todos menos a Yin. Un oneshot acerca de la relación de Hei y Yin después del final de la primera temporada del anime. "This Must Be Love", original de Jadelioness.


_**Me declaro incapaz de escribir un fic de DARKER THAN BLACK de mi autoría por el momento, así que para aliviar la pena, finalmente decidí publicar esta traducción de uno de mis fics favoritos y que hice algunos años atrás. **_

**Esto Debe Ser Amor**

_¡Hei, regresa, no me dejes sola!_

_La mano de un espectro observador lo sujetó, sacándolo del oscuro túnel. No, no la mano de un espectro, sino la de Yin. Sus dedos fríos sujetando los suyos, sacándolo de la nada. La oscuridad más oscura que el negro._

XXXXX

Hei abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana hacia su cama. Se incorporó lentamente mientras sus sueños se desvanecían junto con los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes él había perdido. A todos menos a una.

Salió de la cama, estirándose y bostezando antes de ponerse un par de pantalones y deambular adormilado hasta la pequeña cocina de su apartamento. Yin estaba allí, de pie frente al fregadero, sus manos sumergidas en el agua mientras ella miraba ciegamente a través de la ventana frente a ella.

Verla lo hacía sonreír.

XXXXX

El agua se sentía fría y tranquilizadora en sus dedos mientras ella miraba a la ciudad a través de la visión traslucida de su espectro cuando Hei entró, bostezando adormilado.

"Él está a tres cuadras de la estación de Policía", dijo suavemente. "En un apartamento vacío en el piso de arriba. Él mueve cosas con la mente".

Hei asintió distraídamente, mientras merodeaba por la cocina preparando el desayuno. "Gracias Yin".

Yin asintió ligeramente, sacando sus manos del fregadero y jalando el tapón para que el agua pudiera irse en un pequeño remolino.

Hei colocó un plato frente a la silla de Yin, se sentó en la suya y comenzó a comer. Yin se sentó en su lugar, secándose discretamente las manos en su falda y comió lo que Hei había cocinado para ella.

Hei siempre la cuidaba. Se aseguraba de que ella fuera feliz incluso cuando no se suponía que ella pudiera saber lo que era la felicidad. Aun así, Hei quería que lo fuera. Estaba contenta de que él hubiera decidido regresar y pensaba que él había tomado la decisión correcta. Ella no sabía que hubiera hecho si él hubiera tomado una decisión distinta.

Yin a veces deseaba saber como decirle este tipo de cosas a Hei. Decirle que ella estaba contenta de que él estuviera ahí, con ella, y que ella cuidaría de él, tal y como Amber le había dicho.

XXXXX

Hei la miró con curiosidad mientras comían. Ahora eran solamente ellos dos, y él odiaba dejarla sola. Odiaba verla solitaria. Antes, Huang o Mao siempre estaban allí si él no podía, pero ya no más.

Sus recuerdos de ellos estaban acompañados por una familiar y dolorosa punzada que le recordaba que todavía era humano. El dolor al que se había condenado cuando había tomado esa decisión.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy?" le preguntó él repentinamente, sintiendo una gran necesidad de que ninguno de los dos se quedara solo. Yin se detuvo, la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

Después de varios segundos, ella asintió. "Sí"

"De acuerdo"

XXXXX

Hei fue capaz de deshacerse rápidamente del contratante. Estaba un poco preocupado de que Yin estuviera allí. Siempre estaba preocupado de que eventualmente, llegara el día en el que no pudiera salvarla. Ese día había llegado cuando no pudo salvar a Bai, e inevitablemente llegaría con Yin, y eso le asustaba más de lo que se daba cuenta.

Afortunadamente, hoy no había sido ese día. El contratante no era rival para él, y Yin nunca estuvo en peligro. El equipo de Kirihara había comenzado a arribar mientras el tomaba de la mano a Yin y dejaba el edificio, tomando los callejones traseros a través de la ciudad para no atraer atención hacia ellos.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó a Yin.

Ella asintió; mirando hacia adelante mientras él la guiaba a través de las calles atestadas de gente. Hei se dio cuenta de que todavía sujetaba su mano firmemente, como si ella fuera una niña propensa a extraviarse. Consideró brevemente soltarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. A Yin no parecía importarle y era agradable tener la confirmación de que alguien todavía estaba con él.

Zigzaguearon entre la personas en una calle abarrotada de gente y llena de puestos y carritos de fideos. Hei tuvo cuidado de no jalar de Yin con mucha fuerza y de esquivar a las personas con facilidad.

Yin se detuvo de repente al lado de un carrito de fideos, haciendo que Hei se detuviera también.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

"El carrito de fideos", dijo con suavidad, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba y sentándose en uno de sus bancos vacíos. Hei la siguió, tomando asiento junto a ella. Miró de reojo su rostro inexpresivo y sintió su corazón llenarse de afecto.

"Dos platos, por favor" le dijo al vendedor.

XXXXX

Varios minutos después, Yin terminó su plato mientras Hei ponía su vigésimo-tercer plato en lo alto de una pila que estaba a su lado.

"¡Gracias!" le dijo alegremente al sorprendido vendedor y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras seguía a Yin a lo largo de la calle.

"¿Por qué te detuviste ahí?" le pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaban un atajo bajando por un callejón.

"Pensé que tendrías hambre", respondió Yin. Hei ladeo la cabeza, estudiando su rostro impasible.

"Eso fue… considerado" le dijo, dándose cuenta no por primera vez de cuanto había cambiado ella desde el principio. Y desde "la Puerta".

"Ella me dijo que cuidara de ti", dijo Yin, sorprendiéndolo.

Hei se detuvo, su rostro ensombreciéndose un poco. "¿Quién?"

"Amber".

_Amber._

A pesar de las pesadillas, de su nueva vida y de sus pensamientos constantemente perdiéndolo en _aquella noche, _justo como había pasado con _aquella noche_ antes que esa, él y Yin nunca mencionaban nada relacionado con lo sucedido en la Puerta. Por primera vez desde que él tomó una decisión, se preguntaba si lo que había pasado en el Hell's Gate le había afectado a ella tanto como a él.

Una doll sin emociones. Eso era lo que se suponía que ella fuera. Hei siempre había sabido que eso no era verdad, pero apenas estaba llegando a una conclusión de que tanto no lo era. A veces él podía leer sus sentimientos a través de sus palabras vacías y sus acciones aparentemente normales.

Ella sentía tanto como él. Quizá ella también había tomado una decisión.

"Gracias, Yin" dijo suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella en un beso puro.

XXXXX

Era una noche de luna llena. Yin se paró frente a la enorme ventana, mirando el sol ponerse detrás de los edificios de Tokio. Hei la observó desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Cuando rentaron el apartamento, Hei fue a cada habitación y retiró todas las cortinas. Yin sabía que él despertaba temprano cada mañana porque su habitación estaba muy iluminada. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba que otros pudieran observar sus vidas a través de las grandes ventanas. Pero más importante, sabía que lo hacia por ella.

Yin todavía estaba insegura de cómo eran sus emociones. A veces sentía cosas que ella no sabía como llamar. Era aún peor cuando otros le hablaban acerca de eso. Cosas como el amor, el odio, la ira, la tristeza, la esperanza, todas aquellas emociones que todos daban por sentadas pero de las cuales Yin no conocía su significado. ¿Cómo te sientes cuando quieres decirle a alguien que lo amas? ¿Qué quiere decir cuando tu corazón se encoge ante la idea de nunca jamás volver a ver a esa persona?

Yin no estaba segura de ninguna de aquellas cosas. Pero sí sabía que era importante cuando renunciabas a cosas que te gustan para hacer a alguien más feliz y que eso debía de ser algo parecido al amor.

La luna se asomó en el cielo, brillante y llamativa, bañando el apartamento con un brillo plateado. Yin salió hacia el pequeño balcón que conectaba con su apartamento, sus brazos extendidos y con el rostro en dirección a la resplandeciente luz.

El mundo se iluminó para ella y Yin supo de inmediato que eso era la felicidad.

XXXXX

Él no puede evitar la sonrisa ni el ligero sonido que hace ante esa visión de ella. Él sabe que ella es feliz y el simple hecho de que pueda presenciarlo lo hace feliz.

Ella se queda de pie en ese lugar por un largo tiempo y él la observa en silencio. Hay una comodidad entre ellos que es satisfactoria y natural, y Hei se da cuenta de que nunca se ha sentido tan tranquilo con nadie más. Ni siquiera con Bai. Aun cuando él amaba desesperadamente a su hermana, su relación por parte de ella era engañosa. Él nunca la comprendió tan plenamente como ella a él.

Pero con Yin, las cosas eran sencillas. Había esa indescriptible necesidad del uno por el otro que ambos sentían pero que ninguno se sentía obligado a mencionar.

Hei tembló, un sudor frío emanaba de su cuerpo mientras el rostro ensangrentado de Bai se teñía de verde a causa de la pantalla del radar que hacia eco en su mente. Esto fue rápidamente seguido del recuerdo de ella en la luz dorada dentro de aquel extraño sueño del Hell's Gate. Ella le extendía la mano, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, él no podía llegar a ella. Ella le sonreía mientras sus dedos quedaban lejos de su alcance. No podía alcanzarla, no podía alcanzar ninguno de ellos, y él era conducido al vacío.

Entonces unos dedos fríos se entrelazaban con los suyos y el los sujetaba fuertemente. La mano le apretó tranquilizadora, y de repente él se sintió en calma y a salvo.

Los ojos de Hei se abrieron de repente para ver a Yin sentada silenciosamente a su lado, sosteniendo firmemente su mano.

"Yin" dijo en una voz ahogada que revelaba su confusión interna por primera vez desde aquella noche.

Ella volteó para mirarlo, y él la abrazó con fuerza, la tensión alejándose de él mientras sus pequeños brazos lo envolvían también. "Gracias" susurró.

Ella estaba ahí una vez más para sacarlo de la oscuridad, para traerlo de vuelta, para salvarlo. Y él la amaba por eso.

XXXXX

Cuando Hei despertó a la mañana siguiente, Yin estaba de pie frente al espejo, un dedo en cada comisura de su boca, estirándola para simular una sonrisa.

Hei se rió discretamente ante la visión y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Yin dejo caer sus manos y le siguió, llenando el fregador con agua y sumergiendo sus manos en el una vez que estuvo medio lleno.

Hei puso los platos en la mesa, apilando los platos sucios al lado del fregador.

"Kirihara esta buscando a BK201. Ella se encuentra en el edificio en donde el ultimo contratante fue arrestado", le dijo Yin, justo como cada mañana.

Hei sonrío, sacando la mano de Yin del agua y rosando con sus labios el dorso de esta.

"Gracias", le dijo suavemente y la beso. Sus labios eran calidos y tentadores, y expresaban todas las cosas que ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir.

Cuando se separaron, él se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer como sino hubiera probado bocado en semanas. Yin se sentó en su silla y tomó pequeños mordiscos, su mente divagando en el modo en que se había sentido hacía un momento cuando Hei la había besado.

Era distinto a cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiera experimentado antes, mucho más fuerte que nada que ella hubiera sentido jamás. Había este familiar dolor en su corazón, aunque mucho más placentero ahora que latía un poco más rápido.

"¿Vienes conmigo hoy?" le preguntó Hei, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Claro" respondió Yin, su rostro todavía manteniendo su misma expresión vacía, pero por dentro, ella estaba sonriendo.

_Esto,_ decidió Yin, _debe ser amor._

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Quedó bien?**


End file.
